It's Not Right
by xkatrinna
Summary: Nothing was going to ruin Kurt's senior year. Nothing. So what will happen when he finds himself falling for the unbelievably sweet and sexy English teacher? And what if the same teacher is falling for Kurt? Student!Kurt and Teacher!Blaine. Rated M for later chapters. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; **Hello, hello, hello!

This idea got in my head and no matter what I did it wouldn't leave so here you go. This is a teacher/student relationship so don't read if that's not your thing. I kinda think I should apologise in advance, it's a bit odd. :L Tell me if I should continue because I do have a bit more of this written but yeah. It hasn't been looked over so sorry for mistakes. Um, enjoy?

And I don't own Glee... I wish I owned Klaine though.

* * *

It was his senior year and nothing, _nothing_, was going to ruin it for him.

At least, that's what Kurt kept repeating to himself as he got ready for school. Dressed in _extremely _tight black designer jeans, a plain, short-sleeved, white button up, a skinny, navy blue tie and knee high, black Doc Martens, Kurt made his way out of the house. With a quick goodbye to his father and Carole, he jumped in his car and drove off towards the Lima Bean.

He _needed_ coffee if he planned on getting through his first day of his senior year.

* * *

Blaine Anderson woke with a groan as his alarm clock went off. He was going back to school today. Not to learn, but to _teach_.

He had never thought he'd become a teacher, growing up he had always had dreams of being a performer or a writer. Although he missed the thrill performing for an audience gave him, he really couldn't complain too much. He was sort of looking forward to teaching AP English. And who knows, maybe he could be the teacher he wished he had throughout his high school life, a teacher who, instead of overlooking it, helped kids when they had problems.

With that thought in mind, Blaine stretched and moved towards his bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

Kurt got out of his car and pulled his phone out, replying to a text from Tina as he walked towards the coffee shop. Not paying attention to where he was going, Kurt tripped and fell, right into someone in front of him.

"Whoa," a deep, smooth voice called. Two strong arms grabbed onto his upper body to stop him from falling flat on his face. "You okay?"

"Uh," Kurt mumbled, pulling away, face hot with embarrassment. "Sorry." He looked up to the guy in front of him and his breath caught in his throat. The boy – no, man. He looked to be in his early twenties. – was gorgeous. He was dressed in tight black jeans, not as tight as Kurt's but still tight, a simple white V-neck and a soft, grey cardigan with plain black shoes on. While his clothes were not as flamboyant as Kurt's, he still looked amazing. His hair looked to have a whole tub of gel in it but Kurt could still make out the tight, dark curls atop the guy's head. His eyes, _oh god his eyes_, were beautiful. They were a lovely hazel colour with specks of green and gold. Honestly, he had to be one of the most attractive people Kurt had ever seen.

And Kurt just had to make a complete fool of himself, didn't he?

"Are you okay?" the guy asked again, hands still holding onto Kurt's upper arms, a small smile on his face and hints of both amusement and concern in his eyes.

"Oh, um, yes." the answer came out as more of a question and Kurt cursed himself for not being able to talk like a normal person right now.

The other guy chuckled and Kurt wanted to make sure he made that sound again because _holy mother of god. _"I think," the mysterious, ridiculously good looking guy began, "that you need some coffee, yes? I'm not too sure you're fully awake yet." He didn't wait for an answer, just moved so his hand was in-between the younger boys shoulder blades and gently guided him to the entrance of the small café.

Kurt smiled and let him, he was having a hard time forming coherent thoughts as it was.

* * *

He was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

That's probably way Blaine didn't care in the least that he had walked right into him. He had chestnut brown hair perfectly coiffed and breathtaking eyes, all sorts of blues, greens and greys. Not to mention his clothes – he looked as if he'd stepped out of a magazine. His voice was amazing too, the high pitch sounded angelic.

He didn't look a day older than 16 or 17 though.

Blaine sighed internally and shook his head slightly; attempting to remove any inappropriate thoughts he had towards the boy. For all he knew the teen could turn out to be one of his students. God, he hoped not - the pants the boy had on were too tight to ignore.

"So," he attempted to make conversation.

The kid raised one eyebrow at him, lips upturned slightly in amusement. "So?" He repeated.

"Blaine."

"I'm sorry?"

"My name, it's Blaine. Blaine Anderson." He smiled and offered a hand.

"Oh," he reached out and shook Blaine's hand. "Kurt Hummel."

Blaine smiled even brighter and let his hand drop next to him. The boy's – Kurt's – skin was soft. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kurt."

A soft blush spread across Kurt's cheeks and he smiled. "Yeah, you too, Blaine."

* * *

Kurt couldn't believe it. Not many people acted kindly towards him. Especially not attractive male ones. Surely Blaine knew he was gay, it wasn't like he kept it a secret or anything.

"Kurt? What do you want?"

His head snapped up at the sound and he was surprised to find bot girl behind the counter and Blaine looking at him expectantly. "Oh, non-fat mocha, please."

"Five-fifty, please." The girl replied with a tight lipped smile. Kurt reached towards his wallet but Blaine beat him to it, passing the girl the money before Kurt had gotten his out.

"I could have got that, you know."

Blaine turned to him and just smiled. Kurt really loved his smile. "Don't be stupid, it's on me." He rolled his eyes as Kurt opened his mouth to protest. "Look, if it would make you feel better, if there's ever a next time, you can pay."

Kurt sighed. "Fine." Their drinks were placed on the counter then and both men took theirs and left the shop.

* * *

"I'll see you around, Kurt." Blaine smiled bright and waved a little, getting into his black BMW.

Kurt smiled and nodded, walking to his own car. His heart was racing. He couldn't believe that had just happened. These things didn't really happen to _him._

After finally sending his message to Tina, he started his car and took off, not realising Blaine had went in the same direction.

* * *

So far, things were good. Although that wasn't saying much; first period hadn't even started yet.

He had been speaking to Tina at his lover and ended up telling her all about what had happened with Blaine – knowing that she would keep it a secret like he had asked. It wasn't that he didn't want his friends to know, it was just that he knew they (Rachel) would make it out to be a bigger deal than what it really was. he just didn't want to deal with that.

While there had been a few offensive words thrown his way and some more than unfriendly looks, no one had really bothered him yet. Which was new, usually he would've been slammed into a locker by now – multiple times.

The bell for first period went off and he said goodbye to his friends. He had AP English – that meant he was having the new teacher. Apparently there was a new teacher – a new, attractive teacher. He didn't really think much about it; someone had probably started it as a joke. As long as he/she didn't purposely pick on him for his sexuality, he didn't care.

He walked into the room, head held high and took his seat in the middle of the front row, right in front of the teacher's desk, crossing one long leg over the other. He didn't necessarily like sitting there but knew from past experiences that it was the safest option. The jocks didn't harass him so much if he sat there.

Just then the late bell rang and two jocks walked in. Kurt sighed; he didn't understand how these two idiots had made it into the AP class.

"Welcome back, fag. Have a nice summer?" one of them asked, laughing slightly and smirking at his friend.

Just as he opened his mouth to reply with a bitchy remark, a voice called out from the doorway. The same voice from the Lima Bean. It sounded different though, cold, authoritative, demanding. "What did you just say?"

Both jocks turned to face the man as he walked into the room and placed his things on the teacher's desk. "Uh.."

The teacher – Blaine – raised an eyebrow and faced the class. "I'd just like everyone to know that I do not appreciate offensive language like Mr..." He turned to the jock.

"Johnston."

"That Mr. Johnston has just demonstrated. It will not be tolerated in my classroom. Now," he turned to the few people still standing. "Please take your seat so we can get started." He smiled as he took his own seat but it looked different from the previous ones Kurt had seen, it looked more strained. Kurt just stared dumbly at him, not believing he had said anything – other teachers usually didn't.

Okay so maybe Kurt _did _care who the new teacher was.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N;** Okay so I'm posting the next bit I have written, even though I only posted the first bit a few hours ago. Enjoy.

* * *

The boy was his student.

Blaine couldn't believe it. The thought had crossed his mind briefly but he didn't think it was actually true. Didn't think that he would walk into his class room he would see the boy getting harassed or that he'd be seated directly in front of his desk.

He sighed and looked up from the sheets of paper he had in his hand – only to stare directly into the beautiful glaze eyes.

He felt his smile grow and he winked discreetly and whispered. "Hi, Kurt."

He stood up and started handing out the sheets of paper. "Now, this is just for you guys to fill out, I'd like to know some things about you. I am, after all, going to be your teacher for the rest of the school year. If you don't want to fill it out, you don't have to. Once I get them back, I'll tell you all a little about myself. Sound good?" he smiled again at the sounds of agreement.

* * *

Kurt smiled as he watched the older man. He looked so excited – almost like a hyperactive puppy with his wide eyes and bright smile.

He looked down at the piece of paper once it was set down in front of him, raising an eyebrow at the questions.

_Name; _Kurt Hummel.

_Gender; _Male - although some people like to argue that fact.

_Age/Birthday; _17, I turn 18 on December 23rd.

_Hobbies/Things you enjoy; _singing, reading, Broadway, fashion.

_Thing/s you're most recognized for; _my clothes, my voice, my sexuality and my bitchy attitude – at least I'd like to think so.

_What you want to do once you leave high school? _Either Broadway or fashion. I love both.

_Where do you plan on going to college? _New York – I don't care if it's NYADA or a fashion school, it will be in New York.

_Something people wouldn't know by looking at you; _I know everything about cars – including how to fix them.

_Do you like coffee? _I think you already know.

He laughed as he saw the last one.

_Do you think I'm an idiot yet? _Would you be offended if I said yes? ;)

He stared at his last answer, wondering if the winky face was too much. However, before he had time it contemplate more, Blaine called out that their time was up and to send their papers to the front for him to look over later. He smiled bright and large as Kurt handed him the papers and moved to lean against his desk – standing in-between his and Kurt's desks.

"Now that you've done that, it's time for me to introduce myself. My name is Blaine Anderson, if it were up to be I'd have you call me Blaine but apparently that's frowned upon." He made quotation marks with his hands and some people laughed. "While in the classroom you guys will call me Mr. Anderson or Mr. A, or whatever you want – just not Blaine. Or Blainey, my older brother does that and it annoys me." He smiled. "I went to college in New York and it was amazing. Not only can I teach English but I also have a degree in music. I grew up not far from here, just over in Westerville. I didn't always plan on being a teacher but now that I am, I'm glad." His eyes flew to Kurt briefly. "For the record, I think I'm an idiot." Most of the class laughed. "And I do like coffee. More than like really. Oh and something about me um," he pretended to be thinking hard. "You'll know when I get excited; I tend to act like an overly happy, hyperactive puppy." He winked and grinned one more time. "Any questions?"

A girl near the back raised her hand and Blaine – Mr. Anderson – nodded for her to continue. "I was just wondering, Sir, how old are you?" Kurt rolled his eyes, the crush she already had for their teacher was obvious. Not that he could blame her, he himself was quite smitten. But at least he would try to hide it – and besides, Blaine had been on his mind since the Lima Bean. It was different.

* * *

Blaine saw Kurt roll his eyes at the girl and laughed quietly. "I turn 23 on the 9th of January. Not that it's relevant." He laughed again as the girl blushed. "Now for the serious stuff. I expect each and every one of you to work hard in my class. I know I'm the new guy and that I'm young but that doesn't change the fact that I'm your teacher. You will respect me and I'll respect you, understand?" he held two thumbs up as some people in the classroom nodded or hummed their response.

Blaine moved back behind his desk and sat down. "I suppose I should do the roll." He smiled and pulled it out of the heap of papers on his desk.

"Kyle Adams?"

A deep voice answered. "Yeah."

"Nice voice, Kyle." He laughed along with some other people. "Tessa Bane?"

"Present!" called the girl from before. Blaine saw Kurt roll his eyes again and smirked, making the other boy blush softly and look away. Blaine continued down the list of names, trying to memorise them all.

"Kurt Hummel?"

"That would be me." He smiled.

"Lovely to meet you, Kurt." Blaine whispered and Kurt laughed. "Xavier Jackson?"

One of the jocks from before raised his hand. "Right here, Mr. A."

Blaine nodded once. "Myles Johnston?"

"Here."

It continued like that until Blaine got to the end of the list, sometimes he would add on comments, making the class laugh.

"You all have five minutes to find a partner. I hope you all like Jane Eyre." Mr. Anderson grinned and turned around, grabbing the books he'd need.

* * *

Kurt didn't move from his seat. Didn't even look around for someone to work with. The class was an odd number – he knew that. He also knew that no one would want to work with him.

So instead, he used the time to admire Blaine's butt. Because _seriously_, he had a nice butt. He blushed and looked away as Blaine turned around and looked at him.

Kurt sighed when he noticed his teacher frowning at him. He knew what was about to happen. "Kurt, do you have a partner?"

He resisted the urge to snort and shook his head. "No, but it really isn't a big deal. Besides, it's an odd number."

"No one wanted to work with you?"

"I'd like to think it's more because I don't want to work with any of _them_." He gestured to the loud people around him. "But basically, yeah." He sighed as he saw Blaine open his mouth to protest and sat up straighter in his seat. "Honestly, Bla- Mr. Anderson, it's no big deal. I prefer working alone. I'd just end up doing everything on my own anyway. It's what happens if I do end up getting a partner."

Blaine smiled softly. "It's still not fair."

"Life isn't fair."

"I'm supposed to be the one telling you that." Kurt shrugged. "You're sure you'll be okay working on your own?"

"Positive."

"Well, if you need any help with anything my door is always open, yeah?" Mr. Anderson grinned and Kurt nodded. "Okay cool. I really do hope you like Jane Eyre; otherwise this is just going to be plain annoying for you."

Kurt let out a breathy laugh. "Actually, I kinda do like it."

"Really? That's great then!" Blaine smiled one of those larger than life smiles again and stood up to hand each pair and Kurt everything they would need for the topic and then went to stand in the front of the classroom. "Okay so that was really all I had planned for this lesion and there's still half an hour left so, I don't know, talk amongst yourselves, read maybe? I'm going to look over the papers from before."

Blaine sat at his desk as everyone started talking rather loudly with other people. Kurt, Blaine noticed, just pulled out his phone and started tapping at it. He shook his head and went back to the pile of papers, smiling when he noticed Kurt's was on top.

He read though the sheet twice, laughing to himself at some of the answers – especially the last one. He leaned forward on his desk and smirked. "No, I wouldn't be offended – most people do think I'm an idiot."

Kurt's head snapped up and he grinned, bright and beautiful. "So I shouldn't feel bad then?"

Blaine laughed and waved a hand at him, as if brushing the comment off. "Of course not." Kurt smiled again and put his phone away. "So, New York, huh?"


End file.
